


The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Gay, or, How Peter and Jason Almost Got Caught

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you decide you want to do it in public, make sure you know how to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Gay, or, How Peter and Jason Almost Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First-Sentence Story Prompt (in which you take a book of your choosing and use the first full sentence of every ten pages to write a drabble based off of that sentence), for the Big Damn Table prompts #26 teammates; #97 writer's choice - revenge; #11 red; #46 star; #37 sound; #88 school; #74 dark; and #54 air. The book I got these quotes from is _How I Paid For College: A Novel of Sex, Theft, Friendship, and Musical Theater_ , by Marc Acito.

80: _“Now in case you ever decide to unlock and enter your local high school, let me tell you that it’s not as easy as you’d think.”  (#26 Teammates)_

 

“Jesus, Jason, are you sure about this?”

Jason gives him a cocky, adorable grin.  “Of course I’m sure.  C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah.  It’ll be great, until we get caught.”

“We’re not going to get caught.”  Jason steps a little closer to him.  “Don’t you think it’ll be fun, Peter?” he asks, breath hot and stirring over Peter’s ear. 

“I—uh—”

“Yeah.  That’s what I thought.” 

Peter rolls his eyes.  “You’re kind of an asshole.”

“You love me.” 

“Well, you’re hung like a horse,” Peter says, then flies into a blind panic when Jason goes into a coughing fit.

 

210: “ _And your little dog, too.” (#97 Writer’s Choice—Revenge)_

 

“Can’t you be _quiet_?” Peter hisses.  “Bad enough that you’re making me break into school, but making a shit-ton of noise while you do it—”

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t _say_ things like that—”

Peter grins.  “In truth the world rejoices.” 

Jason laughs.  “You’re so fucking cute.”

“I’m _cute_?  You couldn’t go with something a little more…manly?”

“Nah.  You’re just too fucking cute.” 

Peter pretends to consider this for a while.  “Cute.”

“Yep.”

“You know what I think is _cute_ , Jason?”

Jason smiles.  “What?”

“My dick in your mouth.” 

Jason’s eyes fly wide.  “Yeah.  I…I like that plan.” 

 

100: _“So I do what any sensible person would do: I go down on [him].” (#11 Red)_

 

Jason knows that he isn’t the world’s best boyfriend—the whole _I’m in the closet so don’t tell anyone_ thing tends to take the shine off—but those are some directions that he’s pretty sure he’ll have no trouble following.  He’s on his knees in a matter of seconds, unzipping Peter’s jeans and tugging them down to pool around his ankles.  Peter’s half-hard already, and it only takes a couple of rough, wet strokes of Jason’s tongue before he’s hard as a fucking rock, hot and heavy and _right_ in Jason’s mouth, and damn if _he’s_ not getting hard, too. 

 

250: _“The sky’s the limit.” (#46 Star)_

 

They aren’t quite finished.  Jason’s still going at it like he’s in some sort of Olympic cock-sucking competition and pushing hard for the gold (and what kind of boyfriend would Peter be if he didn’t support Jason’s… _aerobic_ endeavors?), but through the lust-induced fog hanging around Peter’s head—the one on his shoulders, thanks—he thinks he hears…something.   But then Jason makes this obscene porno-slurping noise and moans around Peter’s dick, and that sort of cancels Peter’s ability to hear or see or think about anything except _God oh fuck Jesus Jason yes_ and he’s coming coming coming in Jason’s mouth.

 

90: _“A floorboard creaks.” (#37 Sound)_

 

Peter’s trying not to collapse in post-blow-job bliss when he hears it again.  Footsteps.  In the hall. 

“Fuck,” he says. 

“Yes,” Jason moans back, trying to pull Peter down to the floor. 

“No,” Peter hisses.  “No, Jason—in the _hall,_ don’t you hear that?”

Jason can’t hear anything around his hard-on.  “No,” he blurts, and tries again to pull Peter to him. 

“Somebody’s _out there_ , Jason.  Do you want to get caught?” 

“Peter, _Jesus_ —”

“Okay, _fine_.  But if you make one fucking sound, I swear—”

But Jason doesn’t know what Peter swears, because then Peter’s mouth is full. 

 

70: _“…fraud is really more an act of civil disobedience than an actual crime.”  (#88 School)_

 

Jason is many things—smart, funny, irritatingly well-liked. 

But he’s not quiet. 

Peter’s barely got his mouth around Jason’s dick before Jason lets out a moan that practically shakes the ceiling.  He can’t help it.  It’s just that _good._

Suddenly, the mouth is gone.  “ Jason,” Peter whispers, “shut the _fuck_ up.”  He seems angry but Jason can feel his dick already hard again against his thigh, and all he has to do is whisper, “ _Please_.  Peter, I’ll be quiet, I _promise_ ,” and Peter melts into him, kissing Jason hard, wrapping a hand around him so fucking— 

The door opens. 

 

130: _“I know it sounds crazy, but I’m one of those people who, once they start a story, has to find out how it ends, even if I don’t like it.”  (#74 Dark)_

 

Peter freezes.  Jason tries to be perfectly quiet, but his heart is pounding so hard he’s sure it can be heard loud as a drum.  He holds his breath and prays. 

He and Peter are kind of hidden behind a lab table, thank God, and whoever’s in the room with them doesn’t seem inclined to investigate further.  The footsteps start to fade away.

He feels, rather than hears, what Peter whispers to him. 

_Not one sound._

And then Peter’s jerking him fast and _fuck_ so hot, and Jason has to bite Peter’s shoulder to keep from shouting when he comes.

 

200: “ _You’re_ _here now and we’re together and that’s all that really matters in the end, isn’t it?”  (#54 Air)_

 

Jason’s fairly sure he lost his brain somewhere in the vicinity of his cock, and Peter seems content to wait for him to find it before he makes any kind of move.  So they just sort of…lie there, for longer than either one of them is really aware of, breathing together in the blackness of the room.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes finally. 

“It’s Peter, actually.  But close enough.”

He grins affectionately.  “Smart-ass.”

Peter smiles against his neck.  “You _like_ my ass.” 

“Very true.”

There’s another moment of silence.  “Jason?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you—you know that, right?”   

Yeah.  He does.


End file.
